


The Clumsiest Heart

by lumarkfan



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumarkfan/pseuds/lumarkfan
Summary: Johnny thinks he knows everything there is to love when he meets Mark, but then Mark meets Lucas and they all have to fumble with new meanings and lessons.OR: Johnny falls in love with Mark, then Lucas falls in love with Mark, and Mark falls in love with them both and is determined to make it work.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Clumsiest Heart

For someone as shy as he is, Mark is bold. 

He invites Johnny over one night and the first thought Johnny has is Mark is breaking up with him, or breaking it off, whatever it is people do when they exist in the space between friends and lovers. Sometimes this space feels infinite, nebulous, like escaping definition means their love can grow without any usual troubles. If they never follow the rules, then they don't have to face that decisive end. 

_Come over, we have to talk._

His text doesn't feel infinite, though, and suddenly the space between friends and lovers is suffocating. There is nothing to cling to, no website that promises to tell you if you and your half-boyfriend are in love with just twenty questions, there are no tips on how to keep the suggestion of a relationship alive. There's nothing but Mark, him, this text. 

Mark is bold, but he isn't bold for making Johnny take the train from one city over and he's not bold for sending a cryptic text message and he's not bold for wordlessly opening his dorm door and leading him into his bedroom. He's bold for the events that follow after Mark sits down and Johnny is left to stand. 

Lucas is there, sitting on the other side of Mark's bed, making it look small, making Mark look small, too. Mark crosses his legs and leans against the wall and lifts a hand to offer Johnny a seat but Johnny shakes his head. He'd rather stand. 

He doesn't even look at Lucas and Lucas doesn't look at him and Mark sighs, then sighs again, and the silence is thick. Johnny has to swallow it down; it feels like he's underwater. There's a single lamp in the corner and it does a poor job of lighting them up. Only Mark is bright, lit up, dramatic like a baroque portrait and Lucas and Johnny are left to linger in the shadows. 

"So, I brought you two here — wait, I'll just keep it simple. No drama." 

Mark looks around but Johnny hasn't moved and Lucas just shifts to look at Mark better, keeping Johnny out of his sight. 

"I like you," he says, looks at Johnny, then he looks at Lucas, "And I like you, too." 

Lucas finally looks at Johnny and they share what seems like defeat. Maybe a fight will follow, a competition, and Johnny is ready to forfeit when Mark clears his throat and then he smiles and the single light in the room stands no match for it because it feels like someone has opened up every window and warm sunlight rushes in. Johnny feels the back of his neck heat up, his cheeks, and he has to swallow and blink his eyes to settle back in the room. He steals a glance at Lucas and he looks just as mesmerized, even leans in closer. Mark is like a magnet — always has been. 

"I think we should all be boyfriends," Mark says, suddenly, and Johnny feels dizzy. "I don't want to choose between you two, I think we could all, you know, be together."

Then he smiles, and Johnny wonders how he can look as shy as he does, timid, almost afraid after asking _this_ of them. He's speechless, and the only thought in his head is: Mark is fucking bold for this. 


End file.
